


Wolf pups and neko kittens

by AlexaMondragon



Series: Wolf howls and kitten meows [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AttentiveDaddy!Jesse, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mama!Hanzo, Nekomata!Hanzo, Past Mpreg, Protective!Jesse, Werewolf!Jesse, alpha!Jesse, breast feeding, smitten!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaMondragon/pseuds/AlexaMondragon
Summary: A sneek peek into the early stages of Jesse and Hanzo's babies!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read 'well I'll be darned' to understand story.

The children are a joy to Hanzo and Jesse. They complete their lives and they are the best part of coming home to. Here’s a peek into their lives.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hanzo wakes up in the dead of night. Instinct telling him that he needs to be awake to see the children right now. He pulls himself away from Jesse’s warm embrace and slips his robes on. He walks to the children’s room from across theirs and punches in the password to their room. He walks in to the centre of the room where the cribs are and peeks in to see them all still very much asleep and dreaming, if James yipping was any indication. He rubs his first born’s belly and immediately the pup calms down. He looks at the rest of his litter and sees that the twins are biting into their pillows, probably dreaming of chewing on something. He smiles, exasperated, he sometimes forgets that they’re part wolf. He looks to the other two and sees that they’re both seemed to be in a bit of distress. His youngest wakes first, sniffling and whimpering pathetically. Hanzo immediately and gently picks him up and cradles him to his broad chest.

  
He sways a bit to calm the babe and when the babe still didn’t sleep, Hanzo places one finger on the side of his mouth and the babe tries to suckle on it. He’s hungry. He sits on a rocking chair that Reinhardt got for him and he proceeds to breast feed the babe.

  
The moment the babe starts to suckle, his chest starts to lose an ache that Hanzo never realized he had. When he looks down, he sees that his breasts have swollen significantly. Ah, that’s why. I should have known its feeding time. He muses silently. After a while, his other son wakes. His silent mews apparently have travelled far, because not a second after he squeaks, Jesse walks in the room. His eyes are a bit droopy and his hair a mess. He shakes his head to rid of the sleepiness and walks to his waking son. He gently picks up the babe and begins to sway to a rhythm in his head.  
Hanzo smiles when Jesse starts to whisper quite things to their son and proceeds to kiss his chubby cheeks when the babe only mews in response. It seems that his tail and ears poke out and Jesse playfully nips at the tip of his floppy ears and that earns him a quite coo from the babe. Jesse chuckles a deep laugh and Hanzo’s smile turns into a grin.

  
“Easy to please this one.” He says, his voice deep and groggy from sleep.

  
Hanzo only hums his response and focuses back to his youngest son. He’s a bit worried regarding his size at first when he was born. He was terrified when he was born quite, not even a small yip came from him. Angela had to take him away for a moment and every second that passes, his entire being breaks and crumbles. His cries for his baby goes unanswered when the good doctor never came back and right then and there, he felt like the world was punishing him by taking his baby away. He prayed and cried that night when Angela didn’t come through the door, his voice hoarse and raw calling for his baby. Just when he thought that he couldn’t cry no more, Angela walks in with the babe in sky blue sheets and crying its little heart out. At that moment Hanzo felt like the darkness fades away from around him. He was given the babe and he kissed his baby’s perfect face and thanked Angela multiple times. He didn’t let the baby out of his sights at all that night.

  
When he told Jesse of what happened, he took his son into his arms and held onto him. Connecting his wolf to the pup’s wolf. When he asked what he told their son, Jesse replied saying that their son is strong, and brave like his momma and Hanzo blushes a furious red then. He also told his son that he was very proud of him. He snuggled with his children mid-transformed and tail curled protectively around them.

  
It wasn’t easy for Jesse to let him introduce their children to people yet, because they’re still vulnerable and new from birth, and Jesse’s protective nature didn’t allow anyone to see them quite yet. He granted Gabe, Jack and Angela at first, firstly because they’re like his parents and Angela was the one to help brought them into the world.  
He remembered when Jesse woke up from one of his afternoon nap with his children because someone was knocking on the door. He stood from the bed, keeping Hanzo and the children behind him and growled a warning to the occupant from the other side of the door. Then they heard Tracer telling them that lunch was ready and the moment she zips away, Jesse calms down a bit.

  
Hanzo was brought out of his musings when his baby gives a soft pop, indicating that he’s finished. Hanzo waves for Jesse to bring the kitten and they swap babies. Hanzo feeds his kitten with the other tit and the ache eases. He breathes a relieved sigh and pats his son’s back softly.

  
He watches as Jesse walks around in a small circle, lightly patting his son’s back to burp him. Hanzo is correct with his assumption that Jesse is a great father. He’s attentive and gentle when they were still on their backs and they couldn’t transform. He provides when Hanzo couldn’t leave the room. Bringing in all of his daily meals around the clock. He was given a year off from missions and he was a bit overwhelmed but Jesse seems happy enough.

  
But whenever Jesse leaves for a mission, he would always call them, just to know how they are. Sometimes he would come back bringing little gifts for Hanzo and the litter. He would be on the floor, on his back, letting the children crawl all over him and gumming on his wolf ears and sometimes arms and the occasional nose. When he was feeling particularly good, he would transform into his full wolf. And never has Hanzo seen a wolf slightly bigger than Winston and standing as tall as Jack, looking and acting so gentle around the litter. The only time that he does turn full wolf is when Talon agents are too close for comfort to the team and Hanzo. He only ever saw him tearing the agents to pieces with his canine teeth and ramming into them with his gargantuan size.

  
To see him lying down on the floor as the litter snuggles into his fur is endearing. Hanzo sometimes couldn’t help himself and turns into his giant cat like form. Jesse told him that he looked like a black panther with a mane. His fur glistening in the light and his two tails would sway lazily. Since he’s wearing prosthetics, his form didn’t have any back legs, akin to Jesse with his prosthetic, so he just lies down on the bed, watching his children crawl around on the floor. His form is not as big as Jesse’s, only half his size and he has lean muscles and a slender, more feminine figure. His fur is long around his neck and collarbone, sometimes a tuft would curl and it makes his fur look like a wavy black sea. His paws are as big as Zarya’s palm and his eyes shines brighter in his form. The slits sharp and intimidating. He purrs when Jesse would nuzzle his nose to Hanzo’s head and neck.

  
He was brought out of his musings again when the babe pushes his breast away. He brought the babe up to his shoulder and proceeds to gently pat on his back to burp him. He stands and sways a bit, after a while the babe lets out a small burp and gurgles at the feeling. Hanzo chuckles breathily and walks to Jesse to see that his youngest son is already sleeping in his crib. Jesse looks up to his mate and wraps his arms around them, his warm body comforting and the babe coos. Jesse kisses his cheeks and at that the baby falls asleep on Hanzo’s shoulder. Jesse nuzzles his nose in the babe’s hair and Hanzo kisses him goodnight and gently places him in his crib.

  
Jesse places his hand on the small of Hanzo’s back and guides them back to their bedroom. Just when they hit the bed and the door closes, they snuggle into each other’s arms.  
Hanzo steals all the blankets by then, but Jesse didn’t care.

  
“Ya did great wit’ them kids, Han.” He voices out. He just came home from a mission recently, so he points out, again, how great Hanzo was to the litter.

  
Hanzo smirks, “Liar.”

  
“Love ya, Han.” He breathes out.

  
“I love you too, anata.”

  
They sleep with a smile on their faces that night.

  
Until one of the babe’s woke up to be fed. They only groan playfully.


End file.
